


Let Us In

by Andrea_E_Howlett_Stark



Series: Soulmates [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6060904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrea_E_Howlett_Stark/pseuds/Andrea_E_Howlett_Stark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate AU Continue </p><p>What Happens after the Events of Things to Hide</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Us In

The council decided to give you some time off so you were able to heal both physically, emotionally and mentally. Though the only one that really knew about the new form of PTSD and nightmares that you have acquired was Master Yoda. You decided that Obi-Wan and Anakin didn’t need to know right away that you were like this, you wanted to just be with them make up for time that you held away from the three of you… you just wanted to be happy with them. And you were very much; the two Jedi noticed how much you smiled while with them and while interacting with others, but Anakin noticed things that you though you kept to yourself very well. He was quick to tell Obi-Wan about his feelings about this so they both kept a close eyes on you. They never forced you to complete the soul bond with them, they knew you needed time to accept that this was your, this happiness with them belonged to you and no one else. During the second week of your recovery Obi-Wan and Anakin were both called to go on a mission that would keep them away from you for at least a week. Neither of them wanted to leave you alone for that long.  
“I still think that one of us should stay behind” Obi-Wan says while stroking your head which was resting on his lap. The two of you were sitting in the bedroom of your shared apartment. You let out a small purr when Obi-Wan gentle scratches your scalp making him smile down at you. You both look over to the closet when you hear Anakin huff out  
“I agree with Obi-Wan, I don’t think it is a good idea leaving you along” Anakin adds while still packing. You notice that his movements were irritated and angry  
“I am going to be fine” you says standing up leaving the comfortable position and going over to Anakin wrapping your arms around him from behind. You can feel his physically relax by your touch and you smile to yourself hiding your face him between his shoulder blades. You hear him chuckle  
“What are you smiling about sweetheart?”  
“You” you chuckle “and Obi-Wan of course” you turn your head to look over at him. He smiles at the two of you. It warms your heart to see the light in his eyes, knowing that the cause of it is the two of you. He quickly gets up and walks over to the two of you and quickly pulls both into his arms his chin resting on the top of your head, tilted to touch the back of Anakin’s  
“How I get so lucky to have you both as my soulmates” Obi-Wan lets out a sigh, making your heart clench but she quickly pushes it down before the other two could feel the sharp pain through your bond.  
“Maybe the Force wanted you to have something good” you easily breathe out, making Anakin laugh  
“Or for him to have two people to keep him from getting himself killed”  
Obi-Wan lets out a scoff  
“I do not”  
“Actually Obi, I think Ani and I have saved your life at least 10 times” you chuckle out  
“9 times, that one time didn’t count” Obi-Wan pouts  
Anakin pulls away and the two of you both give him the same look  
“Sure 9 times” you both say at the same time making Obi-Wan through his head back and laugh. Both you and Anakin look at each other bright grins on your faces.  
“Alright go, both of you. You both have a job to do” you say pushing them both out the room “I can’t keep you to myself while we still have a war to fight” you laugh at the pouting face they are giving you. When you get them to the door you fold your arms over your chest and tilt your head to the side a little. They let out a sigh knowing that there was no winning this fight.  
“Fine, but if you need anything -” Anakin starts but you cut him off  
“I will ask someone for help, I promise” you finish giving him a smile. They both hug you gently but reassuringly  
“We promise we won’t be long” Obi-Wan says kissing the side of your head  
“Don’t half ass the mission, or I will come down there save you both and kick both of your asses” you say lightly glaring at them  
“Yes ma’am” they both say. Anakin kisses your lips softly and quickly pulls away so Obi-Wan can do the same, when he pulls away you smile at both of them  
“See you both soon” you say  
“See you Sweetheart” Anakin says  
“We’ll be back soon Darling, we love you” Obi-Wan says  
“Love you both too” you say as they walk out the door leaving you in the apartment. You turn around to face the main room and you let out a sigh. You could handle this right? You have been alone in the apartment before, but this is the first time you were alone after admitting to Obi-Wan and Anakin that you were their second soul band. You could handle this, you would be fine  
________________________________________  
You were wrong, so completely wrong. How could have been so wrong? Being along reminded you why being along was never a good thing for you. The first night alone wasn’t so bad for you but by the second night your mind reminded you why had originally decided to not tell Obi-Wan and Anakin about being their other half. Even with the two Jedi, you were still broken and your mind would never let you forget that. That is how it started, the sleepless nights; if you did sleep they were plagued by nightmares and past memories. By the fourth day you were slipping and you knew it making you laugh at your own weakness. How did you even become a Jedi? How in the name of the force did you get the title of Jedi Knight? You didn’t deserve it, you didn’t deserve the honor that came with the name Master Jedi Knight (Y/N). You sat in the corner of the bedroom, blanket wrapped around, hiding you from the world around you like a shield. You were shaking on the verge of a panic attack, your breathing ragged and staggered, tears freely running down your face. You hand your hands clutched in your hair, you were rocking back and forth; your forearms had clear signs that you had clawed yourself till your broke skin in a few places. Your mind was racing through every negative though you ever had and was ever told. The voice of your father screaming at you  
“YOU ARE A FREAK! WHY WERE WE CURSED TO HAVE A CHILD LIKE YOU” the voice is so clear and loud, it was like you were back in that house all those years ago  
“I’m sorry… I’m sorry” you say. The rational part of your brain would have told that there was no one there, you didn’t have to apologise, that you had nothing to apologise for; but that part of your brain was currently on shut down. While you were fighting the demons in your mind, Obi-Wan and Anakin had just landed. Both of them were exhausted, but they got the job done with minimal causalities. They saw Master Yoda waiting for them on the platform, they figured that he would be wanting a report, but the minute they stepped out of the ship they knew that wasn’t why he was there. They didn’t need to be told what was happening, they could feel it through the force. They look at Master Yoda and he nods  
“Go, you must”  
They just nod at him and take off heading to their apartment. You were too wrapped up in your thoughts to hear the door open and two voices calling you. Not even the sound of them entering the room pulled you to your senses. The small sobs that escaped your mouth made both men’s heart break. Never in their worst nightmares did they ever think their beloved girl would be facing such darkness. Yes Master Yoda gave them a small insight to your past, but he told them that it was your story to tell not his. They both carefully approach you hoping not to scare you anymore than you are.  
“(Y/N), darling can you hear me?” Obi-Wan quietly says. You stop rocking and both men take notice  
“Sweetheart, we are home, we are right here” Anakin says in the same gentle tone as Obi-Wan. They watch as you slowly pull the blanket away from your face. If they thought their hearts broke before, they were wrong; the minute they saw your tired, tearful eyes it felt like someone ripped their hearts out of their chests and stomped on them.  
“Obi…Ani… I’m sorry… I’m so sorry”  
They quickly fall to their knees and take you in their arms hugging you tight  
“Shhh Darling, it’s alright” Obi-Wan says  
“You have nothing to be sorry about” Anakin says right after kissing the side of your head. You start to shiver  
“Let’s get you in bed and between the two of us” Anakin say and you nod. Obi-Wan lifts you up and carries you to bed while Anakin goes and get you some tea. Obi-Wan places you in the center of the bed, your back resting on the headboard and carefully unwraps you from the blanket. He notices red splotches on the blanket and his eyes widen and quickly looks over your body. When his eyes land on your arms, you shrink into the bed wishing to disappear.  
“They will hate you” a small voice in your head whispers  
“Oh (Y/N), Darling…” Obi-Wan looks so sad and it physically ills you to know that you are the reason that look is there because of you  
“Anakin, bring the medical kit in here” Obi-Wan calls out, Anakin doesn’t say anything but when he comes back to the room he has a mug of your favourite tea as well as the medical kit. His eyes darken when he sees your arms and you don’t know what is worse. You let out a small whimper and both their eyes snap up to look at you; their eyes immediately softening. Anakin comes to the bed and hands Obi-Wan the medical kit and placing the mug on the bedside table  
“(Y/N) we are not angry with you, we will never be angry with you” Anakin softly say gently taking your hand  
“We are angry with ourselves, we should have never left you” Obi-Wan says opening the kit and starts working on your arms. You walk him while Anakin rubs his thumb over your knuckles. Once Obi-Wan had finished cleaning and bandaging both your forearms you had calmed yourself down. Their presence was enough to help you ground yourself  
“I couldn’t keep you both away from your duties” you quietly say  
“Darling, nothing comes before you” Obi-Wan say taking your other hand  
“Nothing” Anakin replies firmly  
The three of you sit there quietly before Anakin brakes it  
“(Y/N) let us help you”  
“Anakin is right, you do not have to face this on your own” Obi-Wan replies  
“Let us in (Y/N) we can’t bear to see you like this” Anakin’s voice broke, you haven’t heard that since he told you and Obi-Wan about his mother’s death  
“If I do, you are both stuck with me, forever” you whisper out, but they both hear the tone of disgust in your voice  
“There is nothing wrong with that (Y/N)” Obi-Wan gently says  
“YES THERE IS!” you yell shocking both of them. “YOU BOTH DON’T DESERVE SOMETHING BROKEN AND WEAK! YOU NEED A PERSON THAT IS STRONG, THAT ISN’T HAUNTED!” you let out a sob tears falling again “I’m not that…”  
Obi-Wan and Anakin look at each other communicating with their eyes. They both nod and lay down gently pulling you down in between them your front facing Anakin and your back to Obi-Wan. Anakin’s arms wrapped around over your chest while Obi-Wan’s were at your waist. They wait till you fully relax in their arms, both your hands clutching their shirts  
“Listen to us (Y/N) all of those things you said about yourself, we can say them about ourselves as well” Obi-Wan says kissing the back of your neck making you shiver  
“We are just like you (Y/N), we both have our faults, but we are better when we are together. When we are all together” Anakin follows, kissing your forehead. You let out another broken sob, knowing that they are right; the three of you all have your own demons.  
“Lets us in (Y/N), we Love you. Let us help” they both say holding you close. You look at both of them and knew this is what you want; them. You pull Anakin down and kiss him full of passion, him responding the same way with passion and acceptance. You pull away from him and turn to Obi-Wan crashing your lips to his giving him the same passion as you did to Anakin, receiving just as much love and acceptance back. When you pull away you close your eyes and sigh out  
“I, (Y/N) (L/N), Belong to you both, Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi, my soulmates” you gasp feeling your walls break down and both Anakin and Obi-Wan’s souls connecting to yours. You open your eyes to see them both smile at you, you give them a small smile back  
“We belong to you as well (Y/N) (L/N), our soulmate” they whisper to you burying their faces into your neck so they can kiss it making you let out a laugh. This was it, you were whole now.  
“I love you both”  
“Love you darling”  
“We will always love you sweetheart”  
No matter what the world threw at you, you would be alright now knowing that Obi-Wan and Anakin were by your side.


End file.
